Un air idiot peut cacher bien des choses
by Eyden Sognatore
Summary: Russell avait toujours cru que Lumpy, son meilleur ami, était un abruti. Peut-être avait-il tord, dans le fond ? (Warning : Boy x Boy !)


**Titre :** **Un air idiot peut cacher bien des choses**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de Happy Tree Friends appartiennent tous sans exception à Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum et Rhode Montijo.**

 **Note de l'auteure :** **J'avais déjà écrit une fanfiction HTF (oui les abréviations c'est cool) sur ces mêmes personnages, le seul détail étant que je l'avais supprimé... Découragé, je me suis résolu à l'abandonner. Mais, maintenant que j'ai un style un peu plus « perfectionné », je me suis décidé à réécrire l'OS. Pour l'inspiration, c'est sans doute les nombreux fanarts de Lumpy/Russell qui m'ont inspiré. Ah, les personnages sont humains, hein. (je ne me déteste pas encore assez pour écrire sur HTF avec les personnages sous forme animale)**

 **Petit conseil, soyez drogués en lisant cet OS. Il faut au moins être sous LSD pour en comprendre la conclusion...**

 **En espérant que vous sortirez un peu votre tête du quotidien avec cet OS qui j'espère ne sera pas prise de tête.**

* * *

 **Un air idiot peut cacher bien des choses**

Russell se disait souvent qu'il était le seul à comprendre Lumpy. Enfin, par le comprendre, il voulait dire le supporter. Il ne fallait pas être diplômé d'une prestigieuse école pour se rendre compte qu'il était complètement borné, et niais. Ce n'était pas qu'il faisait l'idiot pour amuser la galerie...

Lumpy était simplement dépourvu d'intelligence. Ainsi, il ne faisait pas exprès de tuer tous leurs amis à la batte de baseball quand il devait éclater une Piñata (surtout en ayant les yeux bandés), il ne se rendait pas compte qu'essayer de crever le seul œil restant de Russell avec un mikado était grave, pareil lorsqu'il pêchait des gros poissons en utilisant une chaussette pourrie en guise d'appât...

Même si Russell arrivait à supporter toutes ces choses-là, il se faisait la réflexion que si Lumpy pouvait être un peu moins stupide, ça lui ferait moins de travail, et surtout moins de salive à gaspiller quand il le défendait auprès des autres qui menaçaient de le tuer, chose bien évidemment sans intérêt puisqu'ils ressuscitaient tous à chaque fois qu'ils mourraient. Ce à quoi les autres avaient répondu que, pour une fois, ça serait un homicide volontaire.

Tout le monde se demandait comment ils faisaient pour être amis, avec autant de différences. Enfin, c'était pareil pour Flippy et Flaky. Tout le monde se demandait comment faisait la pauvre jeune fille pour supporter la schizophrénie de Flippy, la seule différence était qu'à eux, personne n'osait leur demander, de peur de la réaction du garçon aux cheveux verts. Mais, Russell avait compris qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour sincère, contrairement aux autres qui ne comprenaient strictement rien, sinon par la solution que Flippy n'utilise Flaky que comme plan-cul. Mais bien sûr, c'était totalement faux.

Avec autant de similitudes, Flaky et Russell avaient fini par devenir amis, pour partager leurs difficultés. Une fois, Flaky avait demandé à Russell si le borgne était amoureux de Lumpy. Il fallait au moins cet attachement pour supporter la stupidité du bleuté. Russell, évidemment, avait rougi comme un puceau, faisant ainsi comprendre à la jeune rousse qu'elle avait visé juste mais qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler. Alors, elle compatissait en silence. Le pauvre Russell devrait garder son amour à sens unique au fond de son petit cœur brisé, puisque Lumpy semblait trop idiot pour comprendre ce qu'était l'amour.

Pourtant, Russell ne perdait pas l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, son meilleur ami tombe sur le crâne et retrouve un semblant d'intelligence. Mais, il se disait juste après qu'avec sa poisse légendaire reconnue par tous, le bleuté deviendrait plus idiot qu'avant, si cela était évidemment possible.

Un jour, pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de pêcher, le comportement de Lumpy changea du tout au tout, sans que celui-ci n'ait besoin de tomber sur la tête, ni que Russell ait besoin de lui marteler le crâne de coups comme il le faisait parfois, poussé à bout par son meilleur ami qui ne le faisait pourtant pas exprès.

-Ça mord ? demanda Russell plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Ils étaient là depuis déjà quelques temps, et il ne se passait rien. Russell n'aimait pas ces jours-là. Mais, passer du temps avec Lumpy était tout de même très agréable. Au fond, il se soupçonnait lui-même d'avoir choisi ce coin où il ne se passait rien simplement pour se retrouver un peu seul avec Lumpy.

Le bleuté remua négativement la tête. Il avait au moins compris la phrase de Russell, déjà un exploit en soi.

-C'est dommage qu'il y ait que moi qui te comprenne, lança Russell, dans l'espoir que l'autre jeune homme réagisse. T'es vachement sympa, et puis même si t'es idiot, t'as des qualités... Je dis pas ça parce que je veux me débarrasser de toi, hein ! Ce serait juste cool que tu aies d'autres amis...

-Je ne veux pas d'autres amis, répondit Lumpy du tact au tac, sans son habituelle voix idiote.

Russell se retourna assez violemment vers lui, le fixant de son unique œil encore valide. Le bleuté le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde. Et cela déstabilisait beaucoup le turquoise. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'avoir affaire à son expression d'idiot fini, niais, qui ne comprend strictement rien à la vie mais qui sourit quand même...

-Je ne veux qu'il y ait que toi qui sache, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

-Euh... Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le crois.

-Alors pourquoi ? demanda Russell, complètement largué, et surtout, choqué d'avoir sa première conversation dépassant les plus de deux mots avec son meilleur ami.

-Parce que comme ça, je fais fuir les autres, et on peut rester rien que tous les deux.

-C'est vachement glauque et tordu, marmonna Russell en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-J'attire automatiquement les gens à moi, j'ai l'air de ne pas me prendre la tête et je souris à la vie. Donc, si j'étais comme maintenant avec tout le monde, crois-moi que nous ne serions pas aussi proches.

-Ah ouais, je te préfère en idiot, moi aussi, c'est fou ce que tu te la joues, comme ça !

-Ce n'était pas ton plus grand souhait, que j'arrête d'être idiot ?

-Mais quand même... Je veux bien être compréhensif, mais là, il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tu as mis tout ce temps à me révéler ta vraie nature.

-Je ne sais pas, fit-il en lui servant un magnifique sourire. Peut-être parce que j'en éprouvais le besoin ? Et puis, ça commençait à me peser de ne pas pouvoir te faire comprendre que je ne suis pas idiot... et que j'éprouve pour toi autre chose que de l'amitié.

-Hein ?! Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer d'autres trucs, d'abord ?

-Volontiers, mais là, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi, susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de le pousser à terre d'un simple coup de hanches.

Russell voulut répliquer, mais son ami idiot pas si idiot le fit taire d'un baiser, profitant qu'il ait les lèvres ouvertes pour balader son muscle buccale dans la bouche de Russell comme il lui plaisait.

Sur ce coup-là, c'était Russell, qui se sentait stupide. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt de ça ?

Il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir, et plutôt celui de répondre aux avances de Lumpy dont il avait tant rêvé. Alors, il entoura la nuque de Lumpy de ses bras, veillant à ne pas le blesser avec son crochet, et se laissa faire quand le bleuté passa une main sous son pull. Il couina contre les lèvres de Lumpy qui le relâcha, le fixant presque fièrement. Le visage du borgne était teinté de rouge, ses yeux étaient mi-clos et sa bouche entrouverte, et de légers bruits sortaient de sa gorge, sans doute dus au frottement de leur bassin.

Comment ne pas être fier d'avoir rendu Russell dans cet état ? Lui qui habituellement était si vaniteux ?

Décidant d'embêter un peu son meilleur ami, Lumpy se dégagea, s'attirant un grognement du turquoise sous lui.

-On rentre ? proposa Lumpy d'un air innocent.

-Fini ce que tu as commencé, grogna Russell, l'air frustré.

Lumpy se pencha vers son oreille pour y murmurer quelque chose, empourprant fortement le visage du turquoise. Il se redressa, l'air satisfait, puis ils finirent par rentrer. D'ailleurs, sur le chemin du retour, une fois remis de ses émotions, Russell traita son meilleur ami de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux très charmants. Flaky, qui passait par là, fut très surprise de voir Russell insulter le bleuté, pour une fois, ce même bleuté qui affichait une expression moins stupide qu'à l'accoutumée...

Ce jour-là, Russell comprit qu'une expression stupide pouvait cacher bien des choses.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**

 **Je vous le promets, ce ne sera pas le dernier OS que j'écrirai sur ce couple, j'ai déjà pleins d'idées en tête... e_e**


End file.
